Daft Mutts and Hogwarts Gossip
by Children of the Shadows
Summary: Gossip isn't a new thing in Hogwarts, but when it transforms Remus into a heartthrob that all the girls and a few boys want to have a go at, things start to get nasty with Sirius. Remus just wants answers and Sirius is too daft a mutt to give him any.


**Title: **Daft Mutts and Hogwarts Gossip

**Disclaimer: **Art Work is by **bluestraggler, **Puppies in the Winter ( bluestraggler. deviantart art /HP- puppies- in- winter - 23991932)

**Warnings:** Sillyness

**Rating: **M

**Hello! Wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything. My inspiration: I actually forgot all about Valentine's Day until my boyfriend gave me a gift and looked at me as if his gift would just grow out of my head. Erm...oops! (Lol). Anyway, I know I have a tendency to do very elaborate, fleshed out plots, but this time I just wanted to keep it simple. So, hope you enjoy this little one-shot, though it has nothing to do with forgetfulness, but quite a bit of fluff and maybe just a little bit of daftness. :)**

* * *

It all starts with Valentine's Day. Remus has always been in control of his emotions until the Marauders turned sixteen and Sirius somehow dodged puberty to attain the supposed status of 'Greek God'. Puberty, unfortunately hit Remus like a bus, and he ended up too tall, too thin, too pale, and getting angry or territorial far too quickly for his own good. Still, up until February, Remus had been almost nonchalant about all the attention Sirius receives from the female half of the population because Sirius himself doesn't seem to give a Peter's tail (Remus thinks this analogy is particularly genius, since Peter is a rat and so forth) about it. Then the fourteenth of February happened, and Remus found himself storming down the corridor angrily with a very confused Sirius trying to catch up to him.

'Remus! Moony, you fucking wanker, slow the fuck down! Moony!' Sirius' hand closes around Remus's wrist tightly and pulls him to a stop. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

'Nothing! I'm just knacke-'

'Don't you even dare blame the Full!' Sirius whispers the last word, his eyes scanning the empty corridors for anyone who might be listening in. 'That was a week ago and you're perfectly fine! So tell me why you were being such a bloody berk back there in the Common Room? What did poor Amanda ever do to you?'

Remus grits his teeth. 'Her name's Emily and she's a bloody...' He tapers off, knowing that nothing good will come of him blaming Emily. It isn't her fault Remus feels this way. It isn't her fault that Sirius is such a daft, clueless bugger that he is actually coming closer to Remus with a concerned look on his face. So close that Remus feels all his oxygen is being stolen and he can't breathe.

'Remus, this isn't like you,' Sirius says softly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'Just tell me what's wrong...'

_Fuck this, _thinks Remus, before grabbing Sirius's face with both hands and kissing him. The second he feels Sirius stiffen, he knows it is the stupidest thing he has ever done. It isn't even a proper kiss; just a lingering of chapped lips. Nothing like the fantasies he's had behind his bed curtains or in classroom day dreams. Remus doesn't want to even open his eyes because the minute he does, he knows this little dream of his will end. So he moves away, his arms flinging upwards in defeat. His head is bowed as he waits for the final blow. And it comes, harder than fists, in the form of rejection.

'Remus, I-,' Sirius sounds too shocked to even form proper words. His eyes are darting left to right from the awkwardness of not knowing what to do. He can't even stand to _look _at Remus.

It hurts. It hurts in Remus's teeth and his bones, like a spreading cancer. His toes curl inside his sneakers.

'Remus, I'm not-'

'I know,' Remus interrupts. He doesn't want to hear it; the final blow to this saga of staring longingly across the Common Room and brushing shoulders and hands 'accidentally'. The worst part is Remus only just realises that this isn't just a fancy of his.

Remus is in love with Sirius.

Remus is in hate with himself.

'Sorry,' Remus says, trying to shrug nonchalantly; as if he hadn't just bared his soul into that one spontaneous, amateur kiss. 'I shouldn't have done that. Look, just forget it ever happened. It was stupid of me and I was just _not thinking. _Just...' Remus's voice shakes at the end and he coughs to hide it.

It doesn't fool Sirius, who reaches out a hand towards him and then suddenly stops and doesn't. It hurts even more than the rejection.

Remus has never felt more stupid his entire life. Not even when he tripped over his own shoe laces and landed face first in James's pudding. Not even when Peter had insisted afterwards that Remus allow him to spoon the pudding off his face because he didn't like wasting food.

'I should go,' Remus mutters after an awkward silence, where Sirius seems to fidget and open and close his mouth in a cheap imitation of a fish, thinking of something to say. 'I have homework to finish for tomorrow and the library closes in two hours.'

Remus turns away, waiting just a few seconds longer for Sirius's usual protests of _'homework can wait, Moony'_ and _'don't be such a wanker'_. It never comes and Remus leaves, feeling so, so, so _stupid._

* * *

Sirius doesn't sit in his usual seat during meals anymore. James hates it. He is a man who lives on chaos, but craves balance in the finer things. He likes routine in a way that there is always cheese omelets on Thursdays, clean laundry on Mondays, and a Remus sitting opposite Sirius every single day. But for the past week, Remus is silently forced to sit beside James and opposite Peter, by Sirius who finds an excuse to somehow switch places. Excuses that go as far as not being able to see the bacon clearly from his current seat. Remus doesn't say anything; he rarely ever does. It's fucking _infuriating_.

'How long are you going to do this?' James asks in exasperation, putting his fork down. 'Honestly, this is getting fucking annoying!'

Remus doesn't even flinch and continues to eat his eggs. James wants to shake him.

'Eat your eggs, Prongs,' Sirius says softly, his eyes darting towards Remus uncomfortably before going back to his own plate.

'I don't want to eat my eggs,' James snaps. 'And I don't want to sit in this stupid chair. All I want is to sit together and do a brilliant fucking prank that will have Snivellus's prick shrink to the size of that little hard thing at the end of my shoe laces.' James glares at Remus, his irritation peaking. 'I want the Marauders back before Moony decided to stick his tongue down Padfoot's throat!'

Remus's fork clatters in surprise. He looks from Sirius to Peter to James with mortified eyes, and James realises that he must not have known that Sirius had told James. It's stupid really. Sirius and James are like brothers; did Remus really think that James wouldn't know? Still, James feels just a little guilty at the betrayal that passes over Remus's face.

'Prongs, shut up,' Sirius glares at him in warning, but his eyes still carefully avoid looking at Remus. It is absolutely frustrating.

'Moony broke the rules, Padfoot,' James grouches on, looking at Remus pointedly. 'He should have known to put the Marauders first instead of fucking wrecking things.'

'Sorry,' Remus replies tightly, his chair scraping noisily as he gets up and leaves.

'You didn't have to be so bloody harsh with him,' Sirius growls, moving to follow but James stops him. He ignores Sirius's glares and gets up from his own seat. His eggs are unfinished, but he really can't stomach them when he is sitting in the wrong bloody seat.

'I'll go and apologise,' James reasons. Perhaps he is being unreasonably harsh. As leader of their group, he is supposed to talk things out before passing judgment or condemning a fellow Marauder. He can't deny what Remus did is wrong though. It is a prime unspoken rule that one Marauder did not mess with the other, or threaten their friendship on purpose.

Predictably, he finds Remus in their dormitory, sitting on the window ledge. ,'Moony,' James ignores Remus stiffening and sits beside him.

'I didn't do it on purpose, you know,' Remus says softly, accepting a fag from James. 'He just...it was a stupid move on my part, but you didn't have to bloody accuse me of treason.'

'Sorry,' James looks rightfully ashamed for his outburst. 'But Moony, you aren't...'

'I don't really know what I am...' Remus admits. 'I haven't really thought about it. Padfoot was...I've fancied him for a while now, Prongs. And I got stupid jealous and just lost it.'

James doesn't know what to say. 'Moony, Padfoot isn't gay. He's only going to turn you down, you should have known that.'

Remus chuckles. 'Lily turns you down quite vocally all the time, but it doesn't stop you from doing stupid things.'

'Touché.' James laughs and then suddenly gets serious. 'Listen, mate, there's this bird in my Quidditch team - Alice Meriwether. She's been asking about you quite a bit, and if you like...'

'Are you setting me up, Prongs?' Remus's look is nothing short of amused. 'Because it's very inappropriate after I just admitted fancying a bloke.'

James whacks him up the head. 'Wanker! Look, I'm just saying it'll help you figure things out. You're confused. Maybe all you need is to let yourself be with more people other than the four of us. That way, you'll get over this whole Padfoot nonsense and we'll be the Marauders again.'

Remus looks hesitant. 'Yeah, can't hurt, I suppose.'

* * *

Girly giggles consume the Common Room, as Sirius slides down the banister and lands with flourish. His eyebrows arch and a snort almost escape his lips, as he takes in the circus show that centers around Alice Meriwether. Alice herself seems to be enjoying the attention, as she twirls and shows off her rather fluffy pink dress.

'Remus is just going to _die _when he sees you!' One of the girls squeals and claps.

_**Die**__ from suffocating on all those layers, _Sirius thinks, before his mind comes to a complete halt at '_Remus'_. They had mentioned Remus, hadn't they? Or perhaps it is Sirius's mind playing tricks and sending innocent, wide-eyed Remus to a date with the Chicken Feather Princess. Well, perhaps Remus isn't quite innocent, but he certainly is wide-eyed. In fact, his eyes are quite a marvelous shade of amber, often like his hair which is an often confusing shade of either gold or a very light brown.

'What do you think Sirius? Will Remus like it?'

Sirius blinks. Remus will _pretend _to like it, he wants to say but smiles brightly instead, ideas of a brilliant prank already forming in his mind. 'Alice, before you go, I should warn you about a few of Remus's...er..._preferences.'_ He pulls Alice from the wolf pack that still gazes after them curiously. 'You see, our dear Moony, he's the shy sort, isn't he?' At Alice's nod, he continues, 'So, he likes his women with a little more gusto. He's a _huge _believer in polar opposites attract and what not.'

Alice's eyes widens from enthusiasm and a willingness to please. Sirius almost feels bad. _Almost _being the key word.

'Hello, Alice. You look lovely.'

The room breaks out into giggles once again, and Sirius himself can't help laughing at the uncomfortable blush that taints Remus's pale cheeks. He is walking down the stairs calmly, Peter poking his head from behind him to get a better look and then gagging at Alice's dress. James is too busy balancing himself on the banister to pay attention.

'Shall we go?' Remus smiles warmly and offers a hand. Sirius doesn't miss Remus flinching when Alice grips his hand a little too hard.

Internally, he sniggers and wonders what excuse he can give James and Peter to go off by himself and spy on ickle Moony. He wonders if he should feel guilty for sabotaging Remus's date like this, but oddly enough he doesn't. Besides, he hasn't really done anything but plant a seed. It is Alice who will interpret it in whatever way she pleases. Judging by her dress, she will do the job marvelously. Besides, _Moony deserves this, _a part of him says, but that part doesn't quite give a reason why.

* * *

Remus hasn't been in a lot of dates to compare by, but he feels he might have landed in the oddest one yet. In all his years of having Alice as a classmate, Remus has never quite taken her for someone so..._unique. _Unique in a way that has Remus staring at her quite unabashedly, and also wishing he could strangle James's neck with Alice's chicken feather dress while screaming, '_what the fuck, mate?'_

Remus doesn't scream of course. He did frown when Alice rushed out to open the door for him to the restaurant or pull out his seat for him, her fluffy dress bouncing with every step. Remus doesn't mind the dress too much despite its overpowering fluff, because it is short and Remus has a thing for a good set of legs. Some legs in particular, Remus fancies more than others, but he is trying to forget those legs by going on this ridiculous date and _by Merlin, _it is fucking working in all the wrong ways.

His date is a bleeding catastrophe on two (quite attractive) legs.

Remus has watched Alice insist on having prime ribs with her tea, wolfing them down faster than Remus on a full moon. She has also talked incessantly where Remus had honestly tried paying attention to her, except that he'd been too busy dodging bits of flying meat from his face. Alice had also socked him in the back of his head painfully hard when he'd tried paying the bill, and then punched him in the arm in assurance that she always paid for all her dates. They had then gone to the Honeydukes where Remus, having already gone through Pavlovian training, had once again dodged flying chocolate. Never in his life has Remus thought he would be avoiding chocolate. In all fairness, he had been able to pay for it at least, though not without a playfully painful elbow in the ribs.

Alice, Remus decides, is a whole lot of man for such a pretty woman. Hell, she is a whole lot of man even for a man.

She catches him staring at her and obviously misinterprets his expression of utter disbelief, because she loops their arms together and rests her head on his shoulder. It is quite romantic and would be rather pleasant, if Alice wasn't forcefully steering them towards the bench in front of the Shrieking Shack. She smiles at him brightly as they sit down, and Remus returns it with his own weak one.

'You're really sweet, Remus,' she says, turning to face him fully and letting her hand rest on his thigh. Remus hears an animalistic growl and hopes to Merlin it isn't Alice's stomach again.

The growling escalates when Alice kisses him, but it goes away with a slight rustle of leaves. The kiss is nice in a way that it's soft and Alice sort of smells like meat. But Remus keeps it chaste and moves away with a deep sigh.

'Alice,' he starts, 'you're really nice, too, but I can't do this. It isn't your fault!' He puts in quickly when her face falls. The statement is partially true. It isn't quite her fault that he isn't interested in her. It is her fault that he is terrified she will punch him again. 'Truth is, I was..._am _in love with someone else. At least, I think it is love, but I was shot down. I thought maybe if I went out with someone like you; someone who's beautiful and er..._different. _I thought maybe it would fix things for me.'

'Oh,' Alice rubs his knee sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, Remus. That sounds awful.'

Remus shrugs. 'Honestly, I think you're brilliant, Alice, and you deserve someone that can see that about you.' Remus hadn't been able to see much of her past the flying meat. 'Someone like Frank, maybe.'

'Longbottom?' She asks in surprise.

Remus laughs. 'I'm surprised he hasn't hexed me yet. He's been trying to gather the nerve to ask you out for months now. Thing is,' Remus comes closer to whisper, 'we all know Frank isn't much of a smooth talker and it'll probably just be easier if you ask him rather than wait three more years before he finally gets the balls to.'

Alice laughs and Remus sincerely hopes Frank can take a beating or two.

* * *

'Is it just me, or is the entire female population of Hogwarts suddenly really interested in Moony?'

It isn't just James. The entire female population of Hogwarts _is_ staring at Remus since morning، giggling away every time he passes by. All this attention has Sirius, quite frankly, extremely peeved. Usually, it is James and Sirius that girls fawn over, so this sudden shift in focus is a bit unnerving. Sirius wonders if it's because Remus and Alice are something of a couple now. Sirius saw them kissing after their date yesterday while spying as Padfoot and had promptly left, feeling a little betrayed. The betrayal has nothing to do with Remus of course; Sirius had just been a little taken aback that his prank hadn't worked as well as he thought it would.

Still, it isn't like Alice is hanging off of Remus's arm or really anywhere near the Marauders. So it is utterly confusing why Remus is suddenly becoming every teenage girl's fantasy. Remus himself didn't seem to have a clue. His perplexed expression from the morning soon gave into flustered and perhaps even a little frightened, as he started moving closer and closer to the Marauders. _No, _Sirius thinks; Remus is only moving closer and closer to _James. _Remus hasn't come within touching distance of Sirius since his big confession. In fact, even the closeness and ease they shared before is slowly being deviated towards James. Sirius realises with a pang of jealousy, that he is being substituted with ease. It is maddening because Sirius can think of anyone as brilliant as Remus to use as a substitute.

A group of Slytherin girls _'aww'_ when they pass by to the Gryffindor table for lunch, and Sirius glares at them angrily. Remus is steadily turning a deep shade of red that looks disturbingly like Peter's colouring. This is saying something because Remus is about as pale as December snow.

'What did you do, Moony?' Peter squeaks, as he sits beside Remus and immediately reaches out for the potatoes.

Remus looks around and shakes his head. 'I don't know.' He accepts the potatoes Peter piles on his plate but does nothing but stare at them. The fork in his hand is being twirled and moved between his fingers to have something to do.

Sirius can tell that Remus feels very awkward and conscious of himself. Remus guards his secret and his life by keeping mostly under the radar. He isn't very show off-y, nor is he very comfortable under scrutiny, because he feels that his faults and his monstrosity will show. Sirius disagrees, but feels a protective urge nonetheless. He is about to sit beside Remus, when James abruptly takes the seat; leaving Sirius to sit alone opposite Peter.

Sirius frowns but says nothing, as James and Remus start whispering about something or the other. Remus looks upset and James only seems to be alleviating it.

'It's so sad, isn't it? Poor Remus.'

Sirius's ears perk up in a way that is almost canine, when he hears one of the girls mention Remus's name. They are talking amongst themselves in hushed voices but Sirius is close enough to hear them clearly.

'My cousin who is a friend of Melinda, who is a friends with a friend of Alice told me that Remus was actually dating someone before this. He was really in love with her.'

Sirius's eyebrows arch in surprise; this is news to him. As far as he remembers, Remus has never dated anyone, least of all fallen in love with anybody. He shifts his chair slightly closer to the group, now very much interested in Remus's supposed romantic past.

'Well, she dumped him horribly, despite him wanting to make it work. Apparently, she was a bit of a slut anyway and was cheating around quite a bit.' The girls gasp in shock, many voicing their disapproval with choice adjectives such as _'whore' _and _'bitch'. _The girl continues with a solemn nod, 'He's still not over her. I think he still thinks he has a chance to get her back. Alice says that he really wants to stop thinking about her because it's so painful for him, but he can't seem to stop. He's completely heartbroken!'

The girls _'aww'_ all over again, eyes watching Remus with sympathy and something akin to want. Sirius rolls his eyes. He has known Remus since First Year and knows for a fact that Remus isn't even capable of going through that many estrogen laced emotions all at once, least of all reveal it to Alice, whom he barely knows. Also, if his kiss with Sirius is anything to go by, then Remus is virginal in every sense of the word and in all stages of what constitutes a relationship. Not that Sirius has much experience himself in the matter; Remus's kiss is only his second and was also far better than his first.

'Moony, they're doing it again!' Peter groans, as a few girls purposely brush Remus's shoulders as they pass by his seat. Only James and Sirius notice how Remus edges his chair closer to the table until the rims are digging into his chest.

Sirius turns back to the gossiping girls and in his best high pitched tone, he throws his voice, 'I hear that Remus is gay and that slut was actually his boyfriend.'

The girls gasp. When they turn towards Sirius to see where the voice had come from, Sirius is already shoveling a fork full of chicken in his mouth. They start gossiping again, but Sirius doesn't bother to eavesdrop. He knows that it will have spread by tomorrow and all these annoying girls will finally back off. Remus will not have to feel awkward and he will not have to turn to James anymore for help. Sirius is more than capable of protecting Remus.

'Lupin,' a girl from Ravenclaw walks up to their table and uncomfortably close to Remus's face. Remus still has chicken in his mouth but abruptly stops chewing when her cleavage hangs right in front of his face. 'If you like, I can make you forget everything and all it will take is a little visit to the broom closet.'

Remus chokes on his chicken.

James bursts out laughing.

Peter asks the girl if he could be invited to her closet party instead.

Sirius is _fuming_.

* * *

'Lupin! Wait up!'

Remus turns to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Hufflepuff from their year running towards him. Kingsley is, to put it kindly, a rather large fellow. He always has been. His hair is cropped short, Celtic designs carved across the sides. Remus imagines he's a thin bloke, but it is disillusioned by his broad shoulders and pumped arms from hours of playing Beater on the Quidditch team. It is ironic he's in Hufflepuff, because he personifies the saying: _if looks could kill._

'Can I talk to you?' Kingsley looks pointedly at James, Sirius, and Peter. 'Alone.'

Sirius moves closer protectively and Remus frowns. It is odd: Sirius's recent change in behaviour. A few days ago, he could barely look at Remus without flinching and now he is following Remus around everywhere. Remus even caught him elbowing James out of the way twice yesterday and glaring at almost every girl that tried to ask Remus out. Not that Remus is complaining. He was, in all honestly, a little taken aback with all the extra attention and displayed cleavage. Still Sirius was acting almost _jealous._

Remus shakes his head to clear such thoughts. He will not make the same mistake twice. If it takes a few rampant and giggly girls to get his and Sirius's friendship back to normal, then so be it. Remus is going to keep his thoughts and his lips to himself.

'It's okay,' Remus assures, when Sirius grabs his wrist with hesitance. His other hand is in his pocket, playing with something inside nervously. He casts a very distrusting gaze at Shacklebolt, but Remus just smiles and pulls his hand away, his skin tingling pleasantly where Sirius's touch still lingers.

Shacklebolt pulls Remus to a corner, his touch surprisingly gentle. Remus is one of the tallest boys in Gryffindor, but when Shacklebolt stands in front of him, Remus barely comes up to his shoulders. It is oddly unnerving.

'It's true, isn't it.' Shacklebolt says softly, running callous fingertips gently down one of Remus's scars. The one that runs past his right eye to his cheek bone. Shacklebolt isn't asking a question so Remus honestly doesn't know what to say. 'You're gay, aren't you?'

Remus swallows. '_How_...how did you know?' Remus himself is starting to discover that girls didn't quite cut it for him. He didn't think he being was particularly obvious, but perhaps his failed date with Alice had set suspicions going. 'I'm not...'

'I was hoping you'd agree to go out with me? I know it's a little sudden, but I've always found you attractive.' Kingsley shy smile and deep voice is surprisingly convincing.

'Kingsley, I-'

'I wouldn't hurt you. Not like...' Shacklebolt trails off, leaving Remus more confused than ever. He is touching the scars on Remus's face again with something akin to sadness in his eyes. Remus doesn't mind people touching his scars; Sirius has mentioned again and again that they are rugged. However, he detests pity. 'I'd take care of you.' He leans forward, his lips brushing softly against Remus's.

Kingsley's lips are nothing like Sirius's. They're much more plump and don't quite seem to fit. The kiss does leave Remus breathless but otherwise there are no fireworks, no mad pounding in his chest; just Kingsley's hopeful eyes and soothing touch. Remus wants to say yes, if only just to see Kingsley smile. It's almost déjà vu all over again, because Remus has been in the same position as Shacklebolt and knows how painful rejection is after baring your soul to a person. Remus also wants to start over. He wants to fancy someone who will fancy him back. Remus wants to stop wanting Sirius.

'Okay,' Remus smiles. 'Okay, we could give it a try.'

Kingsley's face lights up, but he says nothing and just squeezes Remus's hands within his own large ones before leaving. Remus shakes his head with a chuckle and starts to make his way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, not at all surprised when his friends accost him on the staircases. James winks at him, playfully ruffling his hair. It doesn't take a genius to know that they had all been listening in. Remus feels a blush creep up his cheeks when he realises that they had probably also seen the kiss between him and Kingsley. Peter is patting his back awkwardly and Remus knows he is making an effort to be accepting, only because James is. Sirius, however, looks sour.

'Are you all right?' Remus asks, hand resting questioningly on Sirius's arm.

Sirius immediately shrugs him off with a gruff, '_Don_'_t_ _fucking_ _touch_ _me!'_ that leaves Remus feeling more hurt than he should. James glares at Sirius but doesn't say anything, letting Sirius ignore Remus for the rest of day.

It has Remus feeling very glad he said yes to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Right now, more than anything else, Remus _needs _Kingsley.

* * *

James figures that this whole month has been the happiest he's seen Remus in a while. They are an awkward pair; Kingsley's large frame almost menacing and overpowering in comparison to Remus's thin, boyish looks. But they are good together in the sense that Kingsley seems to make Remus laugh. They spend Hogsmeade weekends together and sometimes even meals or study times.

James had assumed that this new development would bring the Marauders back to what they were before, and it has. Peter is much more accepting of Remus now and even jokes around with him about Kingsley. Remus is finally moving on from his crush on Sirius and is seemingly happy about it. He has even forgotten the trauma of being attacked by girls, all of whom found his sweet, heartbroken image quite a turn on. There are still a few girls who try their luck with him, even after word mysteriously got out that he is gay, in an attempt to turn him. It is a female thing, apparently, but James also hears girls whispering about how Remus has suffered abuse from a previous boyfriend. James wonders if Remus has heard this ridiculous rumour or even if Shacklebolt has.

James is as he always is - a Lily chasing, gorgeous hunk. But Sirius is being nothing but a bloody berk about everything that is remotely Remus. In fact, his behaviour is even worse than during Remus's confession. At least he was civil then.

'All Moony does is spend time with that stupid prick,' Sirius grouches. 'I mean every fucking waking hour. It's like he's forgotten about the Marauders entirely!'

'Padfoot,' James groans in exasperation, 'Moony is still Moony, and just last night when he tried to talk to you, you bloody brushed him off. What is he supposed to do?'

Sirius has no retort for this and so, stomps moodily up the dormitory stairs. 'Fucking wanker can't even wake himself up for breakfast,' he complains under his breath, but very quietly. 'Bloody thin to begin with. If he sat with us sometimes, we'd make sure he ate right but he wants to play house and make kissy faces with that monstrosity of a boyfriend of his. Fine, I say, _fuck_ _it_, but you Prongs, can't take no for an answer.'

James rolls his eyes. 'I didn't ask you to tag along, mate. Stop being such an arse when you volunteered yourself for the job. Besides, it's the weekend. Moony can sleep in if he likes and then eat in the Kitchens.' James sighs when he hears Sirius growl in discontent. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?' Sirius shoots back.

'This! You're being an utter wanker! If you have a problem with Remus being gay, then fucking get over it! Marauders stand by their mates no matter what!'

'What are you: the walking Marauder code book now?'

'Fuck you, Padfoot,' James pushes Sirius angrily. 'You were fine with it when Remus kissed you and when he went out with Alice. But now that he's with Kingsley, it suddenly fucking hits you that he might be gay and you can't take it.' James stands in front of their dormitory door, one hand on the knob as he glares at Sirius's. 'You either get the fuck over it or tell Moony straight out that you hate him now that he's a bit different.'

'I don't hate him,' Sirius frowns, looking down at his feet. His face seems to mellow a bit. 'And I was never fine with it…' The last part Sirius mumbles with his right hand going to his pocket, turning something over repeatedly. James rolls his eyes; he cannot be bothered to listen to Sirius's nonsense right now.

'Then stop jerking him around like a yo-yo. You're nice to him one day and then a fucking lunatic another. You know what, fuck this. I don't want be having this ridiculous conversation with you,' saying that, James turns the doorknob and makes a beeline for Remus's bed where the curtains were still drawn shut. James grins, his prank clogs already whirring with ideas, but he dismisses them for a traditional curtain pulling wake up call. 'Mate, time to-'

James's words die in his throat. Kingsley Shacklebolt is sleeping in Remus's bed, _with _Remus. They are both obviously naked underneath thin sheets which silhouette the tangle of their feet. Remus's head is resting on Shacklebolt's shoulder, hands curled up against his chest and brown hair tumbling across his eyes. Remus's pale skin looks practically alabaster against Shacklebolt's coffee.

James feels a strong blush rising to his cheeks and he closes the curtains quickly, but not before Sirius catches a glimpse of them and curses angrily. James half expects for Sirius to jerk them awake and maybe throw his anger and prejudice on Remus again. He half expects it and is ready to ward Sirius off, but all Sirius does is leave the room. However, he does manage to pull the door knob off.

James is really going to have to do something about Sirius. He understands that after all these years it is probably difficult to take in Remus being gay. He even understands the anger and betrayal Sirius feels, but he doesn't understand why Sirius feels it to such a large extent. Has Sirius's pureblooded prejudices been ingrained so deep that he is willing to ruin friendships for them? If so, then James is also ready for a fight. If needed, he is going to knock some bloody sense into Sirius with his own fists, before he manages to hurt Remus or the rest of them beyond repair.

* * *

'I'll see you later, then?' Kingsley whispers against Remus's lips.

Remus nods, still in a daze from the aftermath of it all. He sees the haze in his eyes reflected in Kingsley's own, and the reluctance in Kingsley's hands to let Remus go. This is only the third time that they've slept together and the farthest Remus has gone with anyone. And despite Remus's initial misgivings and his still lingering feelings for Sirius, he honestly thinks that Kingsley could be the one. The sex is bloody brilliant and Kingsley seems to read him perfectly, especially when he is upset after yet another one of Sirius's rebuffs or cruel comments. Off late, Sirius's behaviour is bordering on hostile. Remus tries ignoring it; James tries to defend him, but the words sting nonetheless. Remus doesn't think it is prejudice, despite James's misgivings. Remus knows Sirius, and he knows that this is more personal; it is about something Remus has done.

'Would you like to go for a walk after dinner?' Kingsley asks, brushing Remus's hair from his face and breaking him from his morbid thoughts. 'There's this place behind the Great Lake...'

'We could skip dinner. I know how to get into the Kitchens, nick a good deal of food.' Remus grins. 'We could take it to that place of yours; make a date out of it.'

Kingsley laughs, hugging Remus tight. Too tight. Sirius's hugs are lighter, warmer. 'You really are full of surprises,' he lets go of Remus when he sees him choking for air. 'Looking at you, I'd never be able to tell.'

Remus blushes, hiding his face behind his hair as he gets up and starts to pull his trousers on. The Hufflepuff dormitories are oddly yellow; often too cheerful for early mornings. Luckily, they have the room all to themselves; Kingsley's roommates had left them alone last night with a simple '_bugger_ _off'_. Remus isn't sure if they were just being good mates, or were intimidated by Kingsley's deceivingly gruff voice and large stature.

'I'll see you, then,' Remus pulls on his shirt, hoping it doesn't look too rumpled. He doesn't really have time to change into a new one; not without missing class.

'Remus.'

'Hm?' Remus hums distractedly, pulling on his socks and shoes. There is a knot in his laces which is simply infuriating, but Remus cannot be bothered when Kingsley pulls him into another forceful kiss, tongue wasting no time to make its claims.

When Remus finally leaves the Hufflepuff House, he is still dizzy from the kiss. Which is why, he doesn't notice the obvious tripping hex aimed at him until he falls flat on his face and a hard boot connects with his shoulder.

'Well, look who it is - Loony Loopy Lupin.'

Remus knows the sleazy voice so well, he doesn't even have to look up to know that it's Rosier and two of his mindless cronies that weren't worth names. Remus wipes his split lip and gets up, easily dodging the foot that aims to push him to the ground again. He isn't so quick to dodge the fist that connects with the side of his head though and momentarily, he sees stars.

'Where's your _boyfriend, _Lupin?' Rosier sneers. 'Off to shag another piece of arse, is he?'

Remus grits his teeth and says nothing. He doesn't like picking fights. He doesn't condone violence and he most definitely does not like losing his calm. It is Sirius and James's jobs to get angry, occasionally bully, and even brawl, though not without cause. Remus is the nice one; the one that people went to when they needed to make peace and give out free hugs. Remus will not-

_'Fucking faggot!'_

Remus stands up to his full height this time and glares. 'Say that again, Rosier,' he growls through his teeth, coming closer till they are nose to nose. _One_ _chance_, Remus thinks; he will give Rosier's ugly mug once last chance.

'Say what?' Rosier spits into Remus's face, clearly not intimidated. 'Shirt lifter, bloody poofter, fucking ponce-'

_Rest_ _in_ _peace_, _Evan_ _Rosier_, Remus thinks before pulling his fist back.

* * *

'Shacklebolt!' Sirius's voice roars across the hall, causing everyone to turn in surprise. 'Shacklebolt, you bloody bastard!'

Shacklebolt himself seems a little shell shocked, and he looks at his friends and the crowd slowing closing on him and Black in confusion. Murmurs and whispers are stirring around them, but Kingsley can't make out a word that will explain why Sirius Black is striding towards him with a look of pure rage. It is the first time Kingsley is seeing Black without Potter or Remus by his side.

'This is all your fault!'

Kingsley shoots his friends a confused look, wondering if he is to wait for an explanation or just leave. He is supposed to be in Charms in five minutes, though he figures, it isn't that much of a waste to miss it, since he will be day dreaming about his and Remus's date tonight anyway.

'You bloody bastard, I'll fucking kill you!'

Despite Black's murderous words, Kingsley is honestly taken by surprise when a hard fist connects against his jaw and another with his stomach, causing Kingsley to double up.

'It's your fault Moony got hurt!' Black spits, grabbing Kingsley by the collar. 'Your fault that he's in the Hospital Wing! If you can't even fucking protect him then have the decency to bloody stay away from him, you fucking wanker!'

Panic sets in Kingsley when he realises that 'Moony' is 'Remus', and he pulls Black by the shoulder roughly. 'What happened to Remus?' He asks, shaking Black and not caring for the commotion they were causing. He can already see Professor McGonagall making her way here, but he _has_ to know. 'What's wrong?'

'Mr. Black and Mr. Shacklebolt, separate immediately!'

'But, Professor-'

'No buts, Mr. Shacklebolt. Class, right now!'

Kingsley lets go of Black reluctantly, his mind still reeling with _Remus Remus Remus. _He wonders if there is any way he can leave class midway to go the Hospital Wing. His heart is already pounding from worry and it isn't going to end until he sees Remus.

'Stay away from Moony, Shacklebolt. Don't you dare fucking come near him!'

* * *

'Hello, Padfoot. What brings you here?'

Sirius stares at him with wide eyes, almost as if he is expecting Remus to grow an extra head. 'You're all right...' He states utterly taken aback. Remus isn't sure why Sirius sounds so surprised that Remus is fine. 'But everyone's been saying that...' Sirius frowns. 'That you got into a fight with Rosier...broken bones...cracked ribs...one of the Prewetts said it was live murder or somethin'...'

'Oh,' Remus laughs, surprised at how warped stories can get over time. 'Well, there were broken bones and cracked ribs, but none of them were mine. All I got is detention and a chipped tooth, see?' Remus bares his teeth to show the chip missing from his front incisor. 'Madam Pompfrey says I might have to just grow it back...pull this one out maybe. Honestly, I thi-uff!' Remus's eyes widen in surprise as Sirius envelops him in a hug, his arms growing progressively tighter.

'Thank Merlin,' Sirius whispers against his hair, his hands clenching the back of Remus's shirt. 'They were saying all kinds of things...Prongs and Wormy were worried but they got caught and..._fuck, _they were saying you got bashed 'cause you were with Shacklebolt and...'

'Padfoot, it's okay,' Remus pats his back awkwardly. It feels weird to have Sirius cling to him like this, but he can't help but feel a little happy that Sirius is here, worrying about him. That a part of Sirius still cares if Remus gets hurt. Especially after nearly a month of hostility, Remus feels something akin to relief to be hugging Sirius like this without being pushed away or ignored. He realises that he's missed this terribly; the subtle touches that Sirius always bestowed him with.

'Moony,' Sirius pulls away, not completely but just enough to look Remus in the eye. His arms are still clutching the back of Remus's shirt and their faces are only inches apart. Remus feels his breath hitch as Sirius closes the gap between them. His lips are gentle at first, but when Remus doesn't resist, Sirius deepens the kiss; his lips pulling insistently at Remus's bottom ones, sucking without abandon.

Something crashes to the ground, bringing Remus abruptly to his senses and he quickly pushes Sirius away. He touches his lips in shock, his eyes darting from Sirius's face to Kingsley's expression of pure betrayal. His bag is lying on the ground and Remus can do nothing but stare at the scattered books on the floor, thinking _shitfuckshitshit. _Sirius looks completely unapologetic and Remus realises with a surge of anger that the kiss between them had been staged. Sirius had _known _Kingsley was coming. He had _used _Remus yet again, or perhaps he hadn't really cared if Remus got hurt or not. Perhaps all this had just been revenge on Sirius's part.

'Fuck you, Sirius,' Remus snarls, too angry to be hurt, as he pushes past Sirius to follow Kingsley. 'Kingsley! Kingsley, please wait!' he grabs Kingsley's discarded school bag off the floor and runs as fast as he can until he is matching Kingsley stride for stride. Kingsley doesn't stop walking. He doesn't look at Remus; doesn't even acknowledge his presence. 'Kingsley, listen to me, it's not how it looks!'

'No of course not,' Kingsley bites back.

'_He _kissed _me!'_

'And you kissed him back!' Remus has nothing to say; it is the truth. In a momentary lapse of judgment, he had kissed back. 'Damn it, Remus!' Kingsley punches the suit of armour beside them, leaving a prominent dent. The armour groans in pain. 'You know, it isn't like I haven't noticed it before. You're _always _looking at him, talking about him, and when you're not touching him, you're bloody glued to him. I figured, you're the Marauders, best friends and all, so I let it slide. I didn't think-'

'I didn't cheat on you, Kingsley!' Remus cuts in with a protest. 'I never fucking cheated on you!'

'You might as well have!' Kingsley roars, taking Remus by surprise as his voice echoes the empty halls. 'Remus, I'm not fucking blind; it's obvious you're in love with Black.'

Remus's heart stops. 'I-' He swallows thickly. There is fear forming at the pit of his stomach, morphing into dread, as Kingsley's words strike him again and again. He has tried to deny it this whole time; _deny deny deny. _'I'm not-'

'Forget it, Remus,' Kingsley whispers tiredly. 'Just forget it. _Forget us.'_

* * *

'Moony, are you all right?' James climbs into Remus's four poster and closes the curtain behind him, silencing charm in place. 'Moony...' He stares at Remus's turned back, before hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Come on, just look at me already...'

'I'm fine, Prongs,' Remus replies, his voice muffled underneath the blankets. 'Just sleepy. You should bugger off.' He coughs, sniffling slightly, and James knows he is only doing this to act tough. 'You're crowding up my bed...'

James bites his lip. He really isn't good at this, but he can't ignore the redness he'd seen in Remus's eyes during class nor the way Shacklebolt had brushed him off with a _'not my problem anymore' _when James had asked what the matter was. James shifts awkwardly again, when the silence prolongs between them. When it is obvious that Remus has no intention of speaking or even looking at him, James sighs heavily and lies down beside Remus. He nudges Remus to make extra room on the cramped bed and tiny pillow, hands going behind his head. Minutes that feel like hours pass by when finally, Remus turns to face James. He's hesitant at first, but when James doesn't protest, Remus wraps his arms around James's chest, face burying into James's shoulder. If James were to be honest, he is extremely uncomfortable with the contact. This isn't something that blokes do and he knows Remus isn't trying to make any advances, but he can't help how he feels. All his awkwardness, however, goes out the window the second he feels Remus sobbing. He doesn't know what to do or say to make this better, so he holds Remus, feeling sick as the wet patch on his shoulder spreads.

'Tell me, Prongs,' Remus coughs through his tears, 'what the fuck have I ever done to have Sirius treat me like this? I always thought he was my friend; I'd bloody give up my life for him, so what the fuck! What the fuck!'

And then, Remus tells James everything; Sirius's deliberate kiss, Kingsley's harsh words and feelings of betrayal, and then finally, their break up. Sirius hasn't said a word of apology, nor has he looked at Remus the whole day. Kingsley won't listen to a single one of Remus's protests or pleas to forgive him. Remus hasn't really tried particularly hard.

'The worst part is that it's true, Prongs. I _am _in love with Sirius,' Remus confesses, wiping his nose on James's shoulder. 'But I wanted it to be Kingsley instead. It could have been. I know it. It would have been just like you wanted: the Marauders back on track and me moving on to someone more like me...'

James stares at the ceiling, wondering what he can say to make things right. If there _is _anything that can fix all of this. Sirius has gone too far this time, even he can see that, but James feels like his fingers cut and sting no matter how he tries to pick up the pieces. 'Moony,' he starts, but feels he has nothing to say. 'I'll fucking pound Sirius's head in when I see him,' is all James can think of, and he feels oddly pleased when Remus lets out a watery laugh.

After that, there is nothing but silence between them. There are times when Remus sniffs and coughs, and often breaks into another bout of uncontrollable tears. He doesn't break his hold on James, and James hasn't the heart to refuse. So he lies there quietly, waiting until Remus's breathing evens out and his body grows heavy and warm before trying to move out of Remus's loose grip. He feels stupid as he does it, but James transfigures another pillow from one of his socks and slips them between Remus's arms.

He barely manages to close the curtains of Remus's four poster, when suddenly, he feels himself flying across the room. His back connects painfully with the wall and in seconds, there is a wand at his chest and Sirius's furious face looming in front of his.

'Is it you now?' He growls, breath fanning across James's face in angry puffs. 'I have to fight off you, too, now? Everyone's having a go at him, so you thought you'd give it a fucking whirl, too, did you, you fucking traitor?'

'What are you fucking talking about?' James struggles, but Sirius has a tight hold on him, both with his wand and his hands that are holding James against the wall by the shoulders. 'Let go off me, you bloody wanker! What the hell are you doing?'

'I _saw _you, Jamie-boy,' Sirius bares his teeth much like his canine counterpart. 'I saw you cozying up to him, trying to get closer. Remus isn't-' Sirius's words turn into a groan of pain, as James knees him right in the groin. He doubles up, falling to his knees and his eyes tearing up, before he closes them from sheer agony.

James wants to do it again. 'You are bloody out of your mind,' he spits, picking Sirius's wand off the ground and pocketing it, lest he decides to use it on James once more. 'I don't know what's wrong with you, but fucking deal with it already! I am getting sick and tired of your insane outbursts and your stupidity and your bloody fuck-ups!'

'Moony-'

'Moony? Don't talk about Moony after you've ruined his life!' James doesn't mention the crying or the way Remus had shook and shook, when curled up against him. Remus's vulnerabilities have become Sirius's tools now. 'Do you even understand the consequences of your actions or the extent of damage you've done?'

'Oh please, don't overdramatise it,' Sirius scoffs, 'Shacklebolt broke up with him, so bloody what? He was a bloody idiot anyway.'

James is now practically shaking with anger. Sirius has always been like; often a little thoughtless and brash and unseeing of the consequences. But this is pushing it; this homophobia or whatever it is that is Sirius's problem. James has never wanted to punch anyone more than he does Sirius right now. 'Shacklebolt was an idiot that Moony wanted to fall in love with!'

Sirius's jaw clenches, his fists tightening at his sides. He looks like he's rearing up for a fight; his body tense and coiled like a crouching tiger. James tightens his hold on Sirius's wand, ready to stun him senseless if need arises. But surprisingly, Sirius just growls in frustration and turns away, his right hand going to his pocket and rolling over something there yet again. With one last look towards Remus's bed, he leaves the room, the door slamming behind him. He doesn't return until two in the morning, when James is too deep in slumber to protect Remus.

* * *

Sirius strokes Remus's hair softly, wispy strands of light brown hair slipping between his fingers. The touch disturbs Remus's uneasy slumber, pulling his eyes open fraction by fraction - muddled and bright red at the rims that isn't just a product of sleep.

'Did you love him that much?'

Remus blinks, almost confused, before he realises it is Sirius sitting on his bed and immediately pushes himself to the corner. His face is an angry mask, but the way he is clutching his sheets to his chest betrays his vulnerabilities. 'Get out!' He screams and Sirius is glad for the silencing charm he cast while getting in. 'Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see you! I don't want to see your stupid face! GET OUT! I-'

Remus's voice is muffled by Sirius's insistent lips. The kiss is terrible, because Remus is resisting, his hands clenched into fists and only stopped from punching Sirius hard by a strong hold on his wrists that are pinning him to the bed post. Sirius kisses his anyway, thrusting his tongue into Remus's mouth, ignoring the sharp teeth and slight coppery taste of blood. He kisses until Remus is too tired and out of breath to resist; kisses even more after that till Remus slumps against his chest.

'I'm sorry,' Sirius whispers, pushing his nose into the crook of Remus's neck. He smells a little powdery, but mostly like warm sleep. Sirius's hands are still restraining Remus's wrists, in case he decides to fight back again. 'I'm not sorry that Kingsley is finally gone, but I am sorry that you got hurt in the process. I'm sorry.'

'Just tell me why you did it?' Remus murmurs against his chest. 'You kissed me on purpose to make me miserable. Was it revenge? Why did you want Kingsley gone?'

Sirius sighs heavily and finally admits what he has been wanting to say for weeks now, 'I kissed you because I'm in love with you.'

Remus laughs bitterly. 'Fuck you, Black; don't fuck with me. You did this on purpose.'

Sirius shakes his head, tightening his hold on Remus's hands. 'I didn't think Kingsley would come back then, but I'm glad he did. I wanted him gone because I wanted you to be mine. Don't you get it, Moony? I'm fucking in love with you.'

'Liar,' Remus snarls, 'You rejected me when I kissed you. You just can't stand to lose the attention. I had a crush on you, so how can I move on so quickly, am I right?'

Sirius is too hurt to say anything at first, but he knows that if he has any hope of getting Remus, he needs to do this. 'I rejected you because I'm a fucking idiot who doesn't understand love until it's bloody taken away from him.' When Remus scoffs, Sirius pushes further to have him understand. 'You were always special, Moony. Among all the Marauders, I always treated you special, and I just got so fucking jealous when suddenly everyone wanted you. They didn't even know you, but everyone wanted what was _mine_. I fucking _hated_ it.'

'I'm not-'

'I _know_. Look,' Sirius fishes out a chocolate bar from his right pocket. It is crumpled from being in Sirius's robes for too long, constantly melting and cooling, and even being sat on a few times. It is unmistakably a Honeyduke's special edition though; bright red with pink hearts that bounce off the edges. In large gold letters, it says '_Be_ _my_ _Valentine_'.

Remus stares at it. Sirius has finally let go of his wrists now and he rubs them gingerly. 'It's March.'

Sirius blushes. 'Yeah...guess it's a bit of a birthday gift now...I've been trying to give this to you for a while...ever since...' _Kingsley, _he wants to say but doesn't. Instead, he unwraps the bar slowly, peeling off the silver foil from the chocolate and breaking off a piece. He offers it to Remus, knowing that if anything will work with the werewolf, it is chocolate. 'Valentine's Day comes a little late for a daft mutt like me, but that doesn't change the fact that I really do love you.'

'I...'

Remus doesn't seem to have any answers, but Sirius contents himself with the fact that he doesn't seem angry anymore. He waits through the silence, his offered piece of chocolate melting in his hands. He waits and waits and waits, his eyes nearly pleading with Remus to accept him. He sincerely hopes he doesn't get punched. He hopes that this isn't going to be the biggest fuck up of his life.

* * *

'Fuck,' Sirius groans, his arms now shaking with intensity; so much so that he can barely hold himself up. 'You're so fucking tight.' He can't breathe, he feels too overwhelmed with pleasure. Remus is panting beneath him, eyes shut tight, legs spread wide before wrapping themselves around Sirius's waist. Every where their skin is touching sends tiny electric jolts of pleasure. Sweat drips from his head in steady drops, mingling with Remus's in the hollow of his collar bone.

'Move,' Remus urges, slowly shifting his pace to a rhythm. His head is thrown back, revealing the pale column of his neck and Sirius knows by the shudders that run through Remus's body that his angle is just right. He gives into temptation and bites down that arched neck, sucking and biting in ways that will mark Remus as his for a good few weeks before Sirius reinstates his claim. Not that he needs to. Word has yet again spread around Hogwarts, _mysteriously, _that Sirius and Remus are a bit of an item, and Sirius makes for an extremely possessive lover.

'Faster…'

Sirius can feel _everything. _They are joined so intimately that Sirius feels Remus's body as if it were his own; every hitch of breath and sigh of pleasure; the curve of his thighs and the space between his ribs.

Sirius still wants _more. _'Tell me you want me...'

'Shut up,' Remus groans, as Sirius's thrusts speed up. His hands search for Sirius's, twining their fingers together and gripping tightly.

Sirius smiles at the gesture, but he still wants more. He wants more than the plunging heat that Remus gives, more than the sight of Remus open and so turned on underneath him. 'Tell me you love me.'

'I already told you, ah-_fuck_!'

Sirius pouts, though the effect is ruined when Remus clenches around him. 'You also punched me and ate my chocolate before that.'

Remus laughs, pulling himself up using their hands as leverage. The movement causes Sirius to drive in even deeper and he feels himself choke from the orgasm that he feels coming. Remus's lips touch his gently and he feels the whispered words rather than hear them:

_'I love you.'_

* * *

**Dun dun dun. The ultimate cliff hanger! Do they manage to come or is Sirius left with a painful hard on and not much release. Nah, that's the end actually. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review with your thoughts and comments! Cheers!**


End file.
